dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
All Eyes On Me
"All Eyes On Me" is a written by William Davies, Edward Nutbrown, and Charles Nutbrown.All Eyes On Me - Track Detail It was featured in Life Is Strange's second episode and fourth episode, "Out of Time" and "Dark Room". Lyrics :Are you ready? :Are you ready? :All eyes on me in the club :See 'em all lookin' at me, feening to touch :Top dollar lady baby tee, it's what's up :Money, money, money, I can't even get enough :And you know, I got my nails done, hair done, everything did :They're uncertain 'bout my language :Me speaks the money, the money speaks clear :If it ain't 'bout the money, then they don't want it :Got stilettos on, pretty feet, I don't skip a beat :Smooth skin, silky sweet, you could really eat :All these silly boys, tellin' me silly things :Follow me, follow me, if you want to feel elite :I'm a top shelf bottle, expensive taste :And the night it goes like this list I made :It goes, one for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, and four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :All eyes on me, up in here :Center of attention, but I keep to the rear :When I'm in the room, why your team disappear? :Bad girl, (Rawr) let me speak in your ear :I'm a naughty little girl, and I give them what they need :Hit 'em with that tight work, switchin' up the speed :Till' the DJ stop switchin' up the beat :Volume too low, can you get it up for me? :Got my swag on, kill 'em, lames, don't feel 'em :Broke dudes, Woke Dudes, Won't deal with 'em :If I really want 'em, all I gotta do is get 'em :And it's not even a problem, I just tell my girls to sic 'em :I'm a top shelf bottle, expensive taste :And the night it goes like this list I made :It goes, one for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, and four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :It goes, one for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, and four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go :One for the money, two for the show :Three of us girls, four, let's go In Life Is Strange Episode 2: Out of Time When Max Caulfield leaves her dorm room and enters dormitory hallway on her way to the showers, "All Eyes On Me" can be heard blasting from Victoria's dorm room as she speaks with Courtney Wagner about finishing her paper for Mark Jefferson's class. Episode 4: Dark Room "All Eyes On Me" is one of the songs played during the Vortex Club's End of the World Party. References